Acrimonious Entertainment
by Swift Retreat
Summary: CHAPTER ONE When a shipment of a video game with no information tied to it except a name, suspicions are raised, and the game's liability is questioned. NOT ASSOCIATED WITH TRON


CAUTION: Brief strong language.

I've been writing for some time now, but this is my first uploaded story. Hope you enjoy! It gets off on a slow pace, but if you keep reading the chapters, you'll get a huge plothole that I PROMISE you will love.

It's not a Tron script, but it has similar computer-related elements, and I find it very annoying that there is no section for Original fanfiction.

* * *

Acrimonious Entertainment  
written by August McAllister

CHAPTER ONE

**Fred**

Ten minutes after Thadeus set the last box of supplies down on the metal table, Fred's ears were still ringing.

"That's the last box," said Thadeus. "That's two hundred and thirteen copies of 'AE'."

"And that's the last integrity of my eardrums," said Fred, while simultaneously rubbing his temples. "Exactly how many people are expected to buy this game?"

Fred was a worker at Game Corner, a video game store that despite the cheesy title, had earned a remarkable reputation, so everyone in Bethesda had turned to them whenever they needed their virtual reality fix. Recently, a new project had come in from Oblivious Entertainment, with no game information, no manual, no demo videos, no anything. This had obviously raised a fuss for the more hardcore game-players, and the game now had expected national media attention when it released. That was yesterday. It hadn't been announced publicly yet, but Game Corner had sent in for several copies for the game, and this was the shipment arriving. Of course, having to unpack and load dozens of boxes onto game store shelves before the crack of dawn was not blessed joyously by the crew, but it did its function: it paid money.

"I'm going to see if I can get a company discount on one of these," said Fred, holding up a box of the game. It was almost completely black, save a very small keyhole that streaming light shone through. Above it, in white letters forming a strange symbol, two letters were formed:

A.E

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Thadeus. Fred remembered those words. It was what Thadeus always said before he was about to lecture him on the danger of the decision he was going to make. "All other video games give more information. Something just tells me this is going to be different..."

"That's common with cynics," Fred replied sharply. "Exactly how many times have your lectures meant anything newsworthy to me?" -- Thadeus tried to reply -- "And don't answer that. It was rhetorical."

"I'm just saying that you should follow the law of the highway. If everything's coming towards you, you're going the wrong way."

A beeping on Thadeus' watch separated him from his conversation. Fred took the opportunity to look at the clock. As always, it read 5:56 am, four minutes before the store opened. He gave off a sigh of exasperation. "Sorry, dude. Got some deliveries to pick up downtown."

"What are we getting this time?"

"Some asshole went and made their own personal Half-Life 3. And we ended up on the selling list because someone thought it was the **real** Half-Life."

"Well, I'll be seeing you. You're still having us over for dinner tonight?"

"Seven o'clock. Don't miss it."

"Don't worry. Hope the deliveries go well." Fred turned on his heel and began to walk away, when he felt a tingle in his stomach. He felt that often, usually when he's ready to exercise his sense of humor, which was pretty good at times. He spun back around, and yelled after, "Hey, Thadeus!"

As Thadeus spun around to lock eye contact, Fred made the "V" sign with every finger except his thumb. "May the force be with you." Thadeus gave a light chuckle, then spun back around and opened the back door out of Game Corner. He had never liked Star Wars.

Fred walked through the store, imposed upon by enormous shelves towering seven feet overhead, holding copy after copy of the most strange video games. Game Corner had never believed that the past of video games was over with, and they proved that when they began re-selling the NES, Sega Genesis, and even the original GameBoy, as well as all the 1980s classic games that went with them.

That was aisle seven. On the next one, aisle eight, was much bigger. These were the Strategy and Role-playing games, otherwise known as RPGs. They were probably the most enjoyed games on the planet. There were some battlefield games, but it was mostly medieval fantasy and science fiction. But that was all going to be beyond compare when A.E. hits. Fred could already hear the whooping and cheering from the crowd outside. This was going to be the biggest thing since the XBOX 360.

There were a couple of special stands set up for the game. They were octagonal in shape, with slits cut out for the games. There were six of these placed up and down the aisle, strategically positioned so that something else might catch the interest of the customers, and they would end up spending more money. It was doubtful, though. Game Corner was going to be rich tonight.

After Fred had finished placing the two hundred thirteen copies of AE onto the slits, he walked to the front doors, where the riot was awaiting the opening. Fred was always the first person to be at the store, so he had to manage a lot of it himself. He glanced at the clock: 5:59 am and 37 seconds. He had to wait until the exactly right moment. He heard scattered shouts from outside: "Come on! Open the damn door already!" "We'll break down the door if we have to!"

Twelve more seconds. Still shouting.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six. The riot begins to scream and curse.

Four.

Three. Fred walked up to the door and puts the key in the door.

Two.

One.

Fred turned the key and opened the door. He was instantly knocked unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

It does start on a slow pace, like I told you. But we'll improve upon the plothole later. 

See you soon!


End file.
